


英顺

by kashikasann



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashikasann/pseuds/kashikasann
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 5





	英顺

01.姐姐的小苦恼

大公司的性感概念女团，虽然人数多，但各自都有独特的记忆点。

美丽的皮囊与火热的身材让团队从出道起迅速走红，吸引了众多的迷妹迷弟。

金厉顺有个很大的烦恼。

作为性感女团的主唱，自己的造型永远与团队的概念格格不入。

明明烟熏妆已经夸张得画出了最上扬的眼线，但她还是看起来像一个偷偷化妆的初中生。

姐姐们穿着统一的格子短裙给人无限遐想的空间，自己穿着短裙却像是穿着制服。

金厉顺偷偷把短裙往上提得高一点儿，再高一点儿，拉长一下自己的双腿。

却听见低下的粉丝大声地喊“妈妈不允许！”

歌曲排舞和伴舞小哥哥错位牵一下手，也会被粉丝们怒喊“安对！”

金厉顺觉得有点儿委屈，明明自己早就成年了。

别的姐姐们的直拍评论都是：

“你馋了吗”“谁能不馋呢”“这身材我太可以了”“姐可妹亦可”

自己的的直拍却总是：

“宝宝！妈妈来啦”“妈妈永远爱你”“呜呜呜我们厉顺真是可爱的小猫咪”

金厉顺转头看到Cody在给队里唯一的妹妹曺圭英做造型。

不得不承认，这个比自己小几个月的妹妹身材也是好极了。

金厉顺羡慕地看着曺圭英的大波浪，配上起起伏伏的身材，真是女人味儿十足。

为什么队里的造型师姐姐总是给自己绑蝴蝶结啊，还总是给自己穿累赘的公主裙。

金厉顺难过的低头看了看自己的身材，小小的骨架，平坦的胸脯，还有细得惊人的小手腕。

金厉顺揉了揉穿着十厘米高跟鞋有些酸痛的脚腕，不得轻叹一口气。

“怎么了姐姐”旁边的曺圭英细心地观察到了金厉顺情绪的不对劲，撩起一侧的头发别到耳后，小声地询问缘由。

“没什么，马上要上台了，我现在要去一趟卫生间”金厉顺天生清亮的嗓音让人觉得每一句话都是在撒娇。

“那我们一起去吧”曺圭英亲热的挽起了金厉顺的手，抱住了金厉顺的胳膊。

金厉顺看着自己的胳膊蹭过曺圭英的波涛汹涌，没有说话。

02.妹妹的小心思

曺圭英是家里唯一的女孩，她只有一个比她大几岁的哥哥。

曺圭英从小就渴望和姐妹们一起谈天说地，拥有自己的快乐小世界。

但队里的姐姐们早就有了自己的小团体。

姐姐们总是背着她偷偷摸摸地谈论自己在练习生时代的爱情什么的。但等曺圭英一走近，姐姐们马上就闭上嘴巴，美其名曰妹妹还小，不可以学坏。

那什么是学好呢？

曺圭英看着宿舍厨房里那个忙碌的小小身影陷入沉思。

脱掉了高跟鞋的金厉顺真的是小小的一只。

金厉顺正在垫着脚尖，使出全身的力气在揉搓着一个面团。

“你在做什么呢？”曺圭英凑过去探着头问。

“呀！吓我一跳！我在做贝果啊”金厉顺被吓得摸了摸鼻子，却不小心往鼻子上蹭了些面粉。“你出去啦，等着一会儿吃哦”金厉顺推了推曺圭英。

曺圭英伸出手刮了刮金厉顺鼻子上沾的面粉，就被金厉顺推出了厨房。

曺圭英愣愣地看着这个队里最好的朋友。

金厉顺的五官比起姐姐们的明艳凌厉是另一种感觉。尤其是卸了妆之后，曺圭英觉得金厉顺那张脸说是十五六岁也有人会相信。

明明比自己要大七八个月，但姐姐两个字曺圭英怎么也喊不出口。

对啊，怎么能喊金厉顺姐姐呢？她明明那么小的一只。

平时金厉顺满满的撒娇和故意的耍小性子只会让曺圭英觉得可爱。

金厉顺连排舞里的Wave都是可爱的，曺圭英每天都和金厉顺一起练习，曺圭英看到的可爱物料比粉丝们多个几万倍。

金厉顺在曺圭英心里已经和可爱画上了等号。

厨房里昏暗的灯光将烤箱前的小小身影慢慢拉长。

救命，我真是疯了。曺圭英暗骂自己。

为什么从自己和金厉顺的身上想到了自己老妈给老爸做饭的情景。

“好吃吗？”金厉顺睫毛弯弯地凑近曺圭英，充满期待地问。

“太好吃了。要是配着酒一起就再适合不过了...”曺圭英嘴里塞得满满的，像个鼓鼓的小河豚一样嘟囔。

“等着啊”小厨娘咚咚咚地跑到厨房的冰箱里掏出了几瓶清酒，还要故作神秘道“嘘，不要告诉姐姐们哦”

五瓶酒下肚，曺圭英感觉这个程度也就是给嗓子消了消毒。

但金厉顺已经晕晕乎乎地靠在曺圭英的肩上了，曺圭英僵硬得一动也不敢动。

“圭圭，我好难过啊...为什么我就跟你们不一样呢”金厉顺呜呜地嘟囔“我的手腕这么细，我的声音这么尖，为什么连打了五个耳洞都体现不出成熟啊...”

“不要这么说！你的手腕多漂亮啊”曺圭英赶忙地拉住了金厉顺的手腕，把金厉顺揉进了自己的怀里安慰。曺圭英没想到金厉顺还有这样的烦恼。

酩酊大醉的两个忙内就睡在了曺圭英宿舍这一层的客厅。

直到第二天太阳高照，等到经纪人姐姐催着她们赶快去机场不要误机的时候，金厉顺才慌忙地惊醒。

“呜呜圭圭要迟到了，我要上楼去拿衣服，这身衣服都是酒味儿”金厉顺慌忙得手脚凌乱。

“呀。来不及了，你先穿我的吧”曺圭英把自己的一个帽衫给小小只的金厉顺套上。

“呜呜呜呜我的崽子今天私服穿oversize了好可爱”

接机的粉丝看见转变了风格的金厉顺大声尖叫

“好眼熟啊这件衣服” “姐姐们是不是组团去买衣服了” “手手没办法从袖子里钻出来真的好可爱！！！”

嘻嘻，她身上穿的是我的衣服哦，曺圭英又回头看了一眼。

03.泡澡真的对皮肤好哦

自从酒后分享了那些烦恼的小秘密之后两个忙内的关系突飞猛进。

姐姐们对这两个连去厕所都要一起去的连体婴姐妹感到惊奇。

明明是风格迥异的两个人。

每天都要一起合音唱歌，一起避开粉丝和狗仔们偷偷去商场买化妆品，每天一起抱着笔记本练习中文，放松的时候一起看泰坦尼克对小李子年轻时候的脸啧啧称奇。

因为，我最好的朋友是她。

每当金希美宠溺地揉金厉顺的头，夸赞金厉顺剥的橘子好吃的时候。曺圭英就像一个小炮仗一样冲到旁边，问“我呢”。

姐姐们都以为是这两个忙内在跟她们争宠，难免觉得可笑。

其实只是曺圭英那可笑的占有欲在作祟罢了，她害怕自己不是唯一知道金厉顺小秘密的人。

曺圭英变得越来越爱撒娇，越来越黏黏糊糊了。

这是连粉丝们都发现的事实。粉丝们纷纷感叹圭英越来越像个忙内，而不总是原来那不让人靠近的冷艳御姐样儿了。

而金厉顺在考虑要不要收留这个刚刚敲响了自己房门，声称怕鬼想和自己一起睡觉的曺圭英。

“好吧”金厉顺侧着身子让曺圭英进入了她的房间，让曺圭英自己找些事情做。金厉顺自己则转身回到了卫生间卸妆。

金厉顺正对着卫生间的镜子拿着棉签慢慢擦拭着内眼线，却被后面的身影吓得一抖。

“你在干嘛？”金厉顺尖叫了一声，顶着卸了一半的脸转过头大声地问曺圭英。

“我要泡个澡啊”曺圭英坦坦荡荡地继续在狭小的卫生间里脱着睡衣，“厉顺你继续卸妆，不用管我，我知道入浴剂在哪儿”

金厉顺脸红红地看着镜子里反射里的曺圭英，不小心说出心里话，“你每天都吃什么啊，皮肤...真有料”

“你是在说我吗”，坐在浴缸里的曺圭英舒服的眯上了眼睛，“我每天都要泡澡的，配合着按摩一起，会让皮肤更加通透，身材...嗯...更好”。

“厉顺要一起吗？现在水温正好。”曺圭英睁大无辜的双眼发起邀请。

“要我帮你按摩也可以”曺圭英补充道。


End file.
